Evaki
Etymology Razakkian Razakkian is one of the most common languages spoken by the Evaki. It was already widely spoken in Ran and Ehujan before the time of the Razakkian empire. Evaki = The followers e- = definite prefix -i = plural suffix vak = follower, wanderer kered = darkness, shadow hār = god, lord, master mae = sea, ocean kōs = peasant, worker History The Razakkian Empire Razakku was once a great city and the center of a powerful empire. The city connected Ran, Ehujan and most of Ardania as one united land, but it did not have one united people. The empire and the city was sprawling with different cultures and rivaling religions. Makosians and Evaki did not live peacefully within their walls. The Evaki oppressed any resistance against the empire, but its time of glory and the time of its greatest reach did not last. Emperor Berotozar II had great faith in the dark lord Keredar , but the god of darkness did not prevent the assassination of the emperor on the night of his wedding. There was no heir to the throne and the empire had relied too heavily on the emperor. Evaki have always seen themselves as superior to others, and the generals and royal guards suspected that heretic non-followers (of Keredar) had killed the emperor. The city broke out in chaos and destruction. The Evaki soldiers burned the idols and statues depicting heathen gods and spirits. They attacked shrines and temples all over the empire and murdered thousands of innocents, which they justified by the untimely death of their ruler and the end of the royal bloodline. After a few months of religious and military tyranny, the city fell to ruins in what seemed like an earthquake. The walls and buildings broke down over the heads of the citizens and the city (and empire) of Razakku was no more. After the Razakkian Empire Most of the surviving Evaki fled from all other peoples, but many were hunted down and killed in revenge for what they had done, especially the soldiers of the imperial army and the royal guard. They now live as scattered tribes in Ran, Ehujan and Ardania. Most of the Razakkian Empire's raids after the death of emperor Berotozar II had taken place in what is now known as Ran. Following the fall of Razakku the Evaki could no longer be safe in their homeland, so many of them fled east towards Ardania, but there are still small tribes of Evaki in Ran, including: The Royal Serpent's Tribe Tribe of the Royal Serpent or the Razakkian tribe is the largest of the tribes in Ran. They live around and in the ruins of Razakku and their purpose is to recreate the empire and reclaim Ran as their rightful land (which they are convinced it is). They raid the nearby makosian villages and sacrifice the townsfolk to Keredar in attempts to gain mystic powers, but none of them actually gain anything but hatred and fear from the other local tribes. This tribe was founded by Rafaska, bastard brother of Berotozar II. The Night Tribe The tribe of the night or simply the Night Tribe is the second largest Evaki tribe in Ran. The Evaki of the Night Tribe have no sympathy for those who cling to the old Razakkian ways. They live far west of Razakku and most of them have never even seen the old city. Most of the Evaki in Ardania and Ehujan come from those who fled Ran after Razakku's fall, but they are all scattered in very small tribes and many of them live as nomads or minorities in non-evaki cities. The Moon Tribe The Moon Tribe is one of the easternmost Evaki tribes and it is also the largest of the Ardanian Evaki tribes. They live in the Jungles of Ardania. The Moon Tribe believes that Keredar intended the Razakkian Empire to fall. They also believe Keredar is not the only god there is, and some of them prefer to pray to other deities than the god of darkness. To the Moon Tribe, darkness means peace and quiet, not death and destruction. They are much more friendly and peaceful than the western Evaki, but they can still be hostile towards others, although not simply because they are not Evaki or don't worship the God of Darkness. Spirituality and religion Most Evaki see Keredar as the one true god and worship him exclusively. All prayer and ceremonial gatherings take place at dusk, when the sun sets and darkness takes its place in the sky. Some eastern tribes also worship the moon goddesses and pray to them as well as the god of darkness. Moon prayer can take place at any given moment, as long as at least one of the two moons is visible. Military Category:Civilizations